Dark Wings
by FallenAngelWithHeadphones
Summary: Angel has had a horrible experience since her mom died in the "car wreck". She has been tortured by her uncle for the past 6 months. When she gets rescued by the seven, will she find out who her dad is? Cutting and sexual assault mentioned! Starts in The Mark Of Athena!(Contains spoilers if you haven't read the series) OC's used! First fanfic, enjoy!
1. Going To Die

**So this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy!My OC is the main character, Angel. Also, I would like to remind you that this will not have romance in it besides the regular pairings and Leico (NicoXleo).**

**Unless you guys make me change my mind…. But I'm planning on Nico and Angel having a brother and sister relationship. Doesn't mean they really ARE, just the relationship.**

**So last reminding, she has a tragic life and this contains mentions of sexual assault and cutting. So if you are uncomfortable with that, don't read. Although, it won't contain too much. So read and review your opinion, I can deal with some critism.**

Darkness and pain became all I knew, up until this day all he ever did was… touch me and beat me. Now, he is standing over me. With ONE eye, telling me he is going to eat me.

"You are a scrawny thing, how will you be a good meal?" He says while towering over me, spitting at every word. My uncle was never a good-looking guy, but now he looks like a bear chewed him up and spit him back out. Also, it seems he is about maybe 6 feet taller and the one eye is something new to be scared of.

"M-maybe you sho-should have fee-d me more of-t-ten." I know that talking usually isn't the best idea, especially smart comments, but it's true. My voice is ragged from screaming and the bruises around my neck hurt every time I do attempt speaking.

"SILENCE!" He screams and gives me one hard kick in the ribs. Pain seers up my side and I scream in agony. I go into a coughing fit, adding to my pain. Trying to catch my breath I wonder, where is death when you need it?

He smiles cruelly and nods his head. "Now, I'll make a nice fire to cook you." I look away and grunt when my neck gives me another searing pain. I hear him take pounding steps away from me , knowing my last hours are going to be oh so lonely.

I miss my mom.

Six months ago she was alive and breathing but the "car wreck" killed her. I believe my uncle did it. He made a comment after my first terrible beating; he said "Your mom can't protect you now huh? Good thing she's gone, without her I can have some fun."

After two months of beatings, he started the touching. I am now disgusting and taunted. I had my innocence taken.

About an hour later, I can't tell time much anymore, I hear a bang like a door being thrown open and my head snaps up, just seeing the fist hit my face. After a few moments it comes again. And again. After a few times, the pain is killing me and I feel like my head is going to explode.

"Feeling good? Well too bad you won't be feeling anything soon." I can almost feel him smiling his dreadful smile. He hits me full force and I feel myself black out into darkness, practically my best friend.

**Alright! So the review goal is like 10 to 5, maybe 15 if I'm lucky. I know this is kinda short and boring but next chapter the seven (and Nico) come in! So stayed tuned! I may update tomorrow but if not later this coming week.**

**-FallenAngelWithHeadphones**


	2. Meeting The Heroes

**Wheeler1 – Don't worry I'm getting there and I may have a Nico and Percy moment, just for you! XD Or I could just write a one-shot. Hmmmmm. Lol anyways, I hope you enjoy the new found info in the next chapter.**

_I am running away from something I can't see. I hear a rough laugh and suddenly I'm back in the rusty chains that took my free will from me for the past 6 months. My uncle is back towering over me, smiling like the evil maniac he is._

_Suddenly, a figure comes up behind him raising a black sword. _

_The chains are ripped off of me and I'm falling, down, down , down._

I raise up suddenly and gasp. Frantically looking around, I realize I am not in the basement anymore. The room is furnished simply, with wooden walls and one window that's round shaped. Looking down, I see I'm in an orange t-shirt and sweatpants. What scares me is that my bruises are gone.

Only thing that hurts is my back.

I get up and run towards the door and surprisingly find it unlocked.

I come into a hallway with a bunch of doors. I start to run toward the opening with light. Before I get there somebody runs into me, causing me to fall.

I scramble up and run in the opposite direction. I throw open the nearest door and find 7 people sitting at a table, staring at me. I whirl around and knock into the same figure. He catches me and holds onto my arms.

"Whoa, calm down. Your safe here, we won't hurt you." I back up and look up at his face. He has pale skin and dark eyes. The dark circles under his eyes look like bruises. _I wonder if he ever sleeps. _I look down and see a black sword strapped on his belt.

Suddenly, I see a flash of my dream, the figure with the black sword was him.

Screaming, I fall back and crawl/roll into the corner of the room and sit there, watching the seven others at the table half-way rise up. I look around at the room and find videos of a camp-like place playing on different screens.

One comes toward me and slowly gets on her knees in front of me. She must be Native American. She is really pretty but yet she seems to be trying to hide it. Her eyes somehow comfort me; they seem to dance in color.

"You need to calm down. We won't hurt you." Her steady eyes look at me, waiting. I shake my head and turn to look at _him_ again. I don't want to talk just yet so I just point.

"My name is Nico." He says, getting my question. I turn and look at them.

One boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes looks at Nico, then at me.

"I am Percy and this is Annabeth." He motions toward the blond girl next to him that has intimidating grey eyes. Watching my every movement. Her eyes turn sad and force me to look away because I don't want these people to pity me.

I shake my head, hoping Percy doesn't come closer. He starts to but the native girl puts her hand up, motioning for him to stop. Turning back to me, I give her the same look.

"My name is Piper, and I do need you to talk so we can help you." I feel safe around these people but she can't help me. Nobody can.

I look to the rest of the teens. The dark-skinned girl is sitting and jewels are popping up around her.

My mom used to tell stories about the gods and about Hades, The underworld god. I remember something about him being the symbol of riches. Could the stories be real?

"I am Hazel." I nod my head at her and she smiles. I then point to her jewels and give her a questioning look. Her face goes a bit pale and Nico goes next to her and lays a hand on her shoulder.

A Hispanic Elf-like boy gets up and starts to walk towards me. I flinch and back in the corner farther. He stops and sits in the floor near me, smiling. He reaches out his hand and I gasp and raise my hands up to shield myself. My back is itching and pulling. I grind my teeth in pain.

"_Don't." _ I say quietly.

"I'm sorry." I look up and see the boy looking at me. He gives me a small smile, but I have yet to remember how to smile back.

"I'm Leo" I wrap my hands around myself and just nod my head at him. He chuckles and looks down at his hand. Everybody is starring at us and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I look at his hand and see there's a flame in the middle of his palm.

My eyes widen and I look at him smiling at me.

"Yo-your on fire!" Everybody laughs at me and Nico is smiling.

"I'm not called hot head for no reason." He smirks and walks over to a baby-faced Asian putting his arm around the other guy. "And this panda is Frank." Frank snorts and yanks Leo's arm off of him.

"I am _not_ a panda. I just can turn into one. Also, there are WAY more reasons why we all call you that." I stand up fast and grab my head but I grow dizzy and Piper steady's me. Nico moves away from Hazel and moves to lean on the wall near me.

"Thanks." I say to her. I look and see a blond, blue-eyed boy that looks scary. I back up one step and he does the same realizing my discomfort. He clears his throat and looks away.

"Jason." He looks back at me and I flinch under his watch. I side step toward Nico, feeling safer near him. Everybody looks at me expectedly. _I need to find out who these people are and where I am._

"I just want you people to explain, _everything."_

"Well, my mom met a God-"I stop Leo and wait a second.

"What do you mean she met a God?" Percy steps in before Leo says something stupid again.

"We are all demigods. You do know about mythology right?" He looks to me waiting for my answer.

"Yes. My mom told me stories about the gods. Especially about Hades." Hazel looks shocked and Nico stiffens visually. I look between both of them and realize they are both different sides of Hades.

Death and riches.

**A/N**

**Ok, I am going to continue this meet and greet into the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and the next chapter will be up sometime in the next few days! **

**-FallenAngelWithHeadphones**


	3. Music In Me

**Wheeler1 – No problem! I was late reviewing on yours too _**

**ArcticFox319 – I will, lol, and thank you for reading! **

**hoOPJO – Your welcome! I loved your story and I am glad you decided to read mine :) **

My mind is reeling with the story's that my mom told me about the gods. They are real and I may have one as my father I have never met. If he was a god, why didn't he save me while I was with my uncle?

Hatred boils in me as I lean on the wall across from the seven teens.

"So, which parent was never around?" Percy asks me, rather rudely. Annabeth smacks him on the arm.

"I have never met my dad." Leo starts to speak but I stop him.

"My mom died six months ago." I swallow and look at the ground. My last six months have been hell and I _really_ don't want to think about it.

I feel everybody's eyes on me.

"What kind of abilities can you do?" Annabeth asks to stop the silence. I shrug and look down.

"I have never done anything really special. I am just average." Percy smiles and looks at me.

"I thought the same thing but then I found out I have cool water powers." I nod my head and fidget with the hem of my shirt.

"Who is all your parents, your god ones I mean." I speak up while still playing with my new shirt.

Piper stands up and comes to lean on the wall next to me. She starts to point to each while talking.

"Sparky over there is the son of Zeus. Frank is the son of Ares – er – Mars. Seaweed brain is the son of Poseidon, wise girl is the daughter of Athena. Casper and Hazel have the god Hades for a parent. Hot head is the son of Hephaestus." All of them are giving her weird looks, I am guessing because of the nicknames.

"Do _not_ call me Casper." Nico has a grimace on his face and Piper gulps.

Nico leans off the wall and walks to the door. I look at his figure and realize how skinny he is, like he never eats or something. I end up looking into his eyes and see some emotion I can't tell just yet in them. He walks out, mumbling something like night watch.

I stare where he was, just a few moments before until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I whirl around and take a quick step back, eyes wide and shaking.

Piper raises her hands up in surrender, although I am still on edge.

"I-I think I need to G-go." She nods and turns to hazel. Hazel smiles and starts walking to the door.

"Come on Angel, we need to find you a room." I don't move and she looks back with a worried expression.

"Angel?" I rub my arm and sigh.

"Can I walk by myself? I will answer more questions later." Looking around for permission, everybody nods and Leo stands up. I widen my eyes when I see my IPod in his hand.

"You found it? Thank you." My hand is shaking as I edge closer and take it back. He smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"It was nothing. I modified it too; don't want any monsters catching the signal." He starts to grab stuff out of his tool belt and fiddling with them. I catch him by surprise and hug him.

I let go after one second and back away. I notice him blushing and mumbling but he continues making whatever he is making. Everybody else is looking at me and they finally turn away to talk with each other.

Walking out, I look up and down the hallway. I make soft steps walking on the wood flooring. I come to a door with a bathroom sign and open it.

I find myself staring into the eyes of a scared, no make that terrified, girl. Somehow this girl is me.

My hair is longer, ending almost at my waist. It is a bit darker then the light brown it used to be. My eyes have surprisingly changed from grey to pale white with a dark black acid-like circle on the outer edge of them.

My face is older looking and I now have a white scar, barely seen but still there, above my eyebrow on the right side.

I then look down and realize I may have grown a bit, _bigger_. I did turn 15 in the last six months. I stare at my face a bit longer and try to smile. It turns into a frown and I have to turn away before I start to cry.

I walk down in an open space and find I am on a _flying ship! _ I gasp and sit down before I fall. I hear chuckling and look up to see Nico sitting up in the mast. I glare and watch him come down to stand next to me.

"I see your settling yourself nicely." He sits down next to me cross-legged. I look and see he has an IPod too.

"What do you listen too?" He looks surprised I noticed it. He recovers and scrolls through a long list of songs. Finally choosing, he picks up one earbud and hands it to me.

I gently take it and put it in my ear, hearing one of my favorite songs.

_These battle scars don't seem to be fading,_

_don't look like their ever goin away,_

_they aient never gonna change,_

_these battle…._

I lay my head on Nico's shoulder and sink into the song. Tired from my past, I fall into a deep sleep.

Filled with nightmares and mixed with reality.

**A/N**

**So, thank you all for reading this story. I know right now it is kinda boring but I promise its getting somewhere! :) **

**Anyways, I am still debating on if Nico and Angel should be a couple. Or if I should follow the actual story a little bit where he is gay. To all that are wondering, this is in the middle of The Mark Of Athena.**

**-FallenAngelWithHeadphones**


	4. Nightmares Relived

**Wheeler1 – XD you make me laugh so hard! Plus I never said who her father is ;) The song was Battle Scars by Lupe Fiasco**

**ArcticFox319 – Calm down, lol, I think I may just make them into a couple.**

**CheetosPotato – I am so glad you like it! Although in the regular books he is gay. So straight Nico it is! XD**

_Mark is yelling at me to stop. _

"_Stop! Angel, please!" I can't hear his sobs though. I am watching his bully trying to get away from me. I laugh evilly and my hands fill with blackness. I feel something come out from my back._

"_You won't mess with anyone else ever again." Inside, I am yelling at myself to stop. Mark grabs my arms and I knock him away. I shoot black around the bully and let him die a terrible death._

_I fall down and everything goes back to normal. Turning, I see the lifeless body of my brother. I run to him and I start to bawl as I stand over him._

_I drop to my knees._

"_MARKKK!" My cry goes out and the scenery changes._

_My mother is baking my favorite type of cake, chocolate. I hear a knock at the door and she smiles._

"_Go answer the door sweetheart." I nod and walk to the door, finding my uncle outside. I frown and he smiles at me with a wild look in his eyes. He rushes past me and straight to the kitchen._

"_Wha-" My mother's screams tear through the quiet house. I run into the kitchen and find her blood all over everything. My uncle looks up from her body and smirks._

"_This was you're doing. You could have stopped me but you didn't, you killed her." I turn to run with tears in my eyes when he grabs me from behind and hits me on the head. _

_A black figure is now in front of me. Everything around us is grey. He lifts up his head and I see he has black eyes._

"_Daughter, I fear you must go through the death of your love ones over and over, until you find a way to get over them." He lifts his arms and pure black wings come out of his back._

_I watch in wonder as he walks over to me._

"_Can you tell me who you are?" He shakes his head and lays his hand on my shoulder._

"_I can't tell you much, young Angel, although I can tell you some." He backs away and stands in front of me._

"_You will find peace with the prince of shadows." He gives me a sad look._

"_I am so sorry that you had a terrible life, full of death and pain. I am also sorry to say it isn't over yet." I am on the brink of tears and I have to look away._

"_You are my only child and you will also be the last. Soon, you will find power from your pain." He turns and starts to walk away, everything fades around me._

"ANGEL! ANGEL! WAKE UP!" Hands are shaking me and I come up gasping for breath. The first thing I see are Nico's Black eyes.

I let out a wail and wrap myself around him. I am shaking uncontrollably and I can't make a word come out right.

Nico starts to rock me back and forth.

"Shhh. Shhhh. Its ok, everything is ok." I finally calm down enough to let go and stand up. I rub my eyes and see everybody there around me.

"I-I ha-had some ni- nightmares." I sniff and sit back down with my arms wrapped around myself.

"It happens to every demigod. Since we don't know who your godly parent is…" Annabeth's voice trails off and she comes to sit beside me.

"Did anybody come into your dreams?" Everybody looks at me expectantly.

"A black figure, with dark hair and black eyes. He told me some things." Hazel seems to light up and she smiles. I don't know why, but it seems important to not tell them about the wings.

"That must have been Hades." Nico stands up and walks away. I watch him go and feel a pain well up in my chest.

"Bu-" Hazel pulls me up into a hug, catching me off guard. She lets me go and I am found standing in front of all the others.

I start to continue when, suddenly my back is aching in pain and I cry out as I fall to my hands and knees.

The pain fogs my vision as my back rips. I scream in agony until it finally dulls down and I stand gasping for breath.

Piper has ran below deck for medical stuff while Leo is holding onto one of my arms, Hazel has the other.

"I'm fine. I-"My knees cave and they both catch me before I fall to the floor.

**A/N**

**Ok, I know this is short but I have a surprise for you all next chapter. I bet you guys are also wondering what's the deal with her back. It will be explained later on! Also then her father will be revealed! Man I can't WAIT to surprise you all.**

**-FallenAngelWithHeadphones**


	5. Saving Tragity (Nico's POV)

**Wheeler1 – Big daddy? XD Anyways, you will find out.**

**Crie13 – Well its spelled Thanatos and yes he WAS in Son Of Neptune. He is actually God of Death. Thank you for reviewing!**

**ArcticFox319 – Haha I love them too! You keep using them explanation points also!**

**Guest – I am don't worry! I'm glad you love it. Also, do me a favor and use a nickname.**

**Love all your reviews and hope you like my new update!**

Nico's P.O.V

_I'm back at Camp-half blood. I see ruins where the cabins used to be. I whirl around and step back with a gasp at what I see._

_Percy has a sword stuck through his heart. I turn back around and run to the meadow. _

_In the middle of the chaos are Jason and Piper holding hands and they are both covered in arrows. In the distance, I see Leo hanging in a tree by a spear in his stomach._

_Bile rises into my mouth and I turn to throw up. _

_After I'm done, I run back toward my cabin but trip over something. I land flat on my face and turn in the dirt to look. _

_I make a choked noise and race away from the body of hazel that has been laid down with her arms crossed over her chest. Blood is covering her t-shirt and I know she is also dead too._

_Tears are starting to form as I continue running for my cabin 13. _

_I glance over to see frank and I pause slightly. He has his head in hands and for a second I think he is alive. Then his body rolls over and I see his piece of firewood is burnt._

_I see Annabeth next to the big house with blood matted in her hair. Chiron is next to her with one of his legs bent in an odd way and his nose leaking dark maroon._

_Where was I when this happened?_

_Finally , after what seems like hours, I reach my cabin and oddly it hasn't been touched._

_Although, Angel is pinned up with nails and blood is almost covering her. _

_I drop to my knees and screams escape from me that lets out my agony. All I can think is I wasn't here to save her. I wasn't here when she needed me the most._

_I get up choking on my screams and tears streaming down my face._

_Coming to stand in front of her, I reach out with my hand shaking badly and touch her face._

_The blood gets on my fingers and I stare steadily at it. Quick, so fast, I take the blade I just realize I have had and stab myself in the heart._

_Ending my horrid life as a Child Of Hades._

I shake my head roughly and mumble to myself don't think about it over and over.

I had woke up this morning cold and damp with sweat.

I cannot seem to understand why I had this dream in the first place. And why I would think and feel so strongly over a girl I just met.

Especially one that's also my sister.

I hear a scream of pain and turn around. I see Piper run past me and my heart drops.

Angel must be the one screaming.

I run to the sound of where it came from and see Leo and Hazel are the only ones keeping her from falling. The scariest part is her back. Her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt is ripped and blood is covering it.

There's a hole in the middle with something black. I run to her side and take her from Hazel and Leo. Carrying her bridal style to the medical room, I lay her down on the bed face down.

Something catches my eye and I bend over to pick up a black feather.

_I know what's happening to her._ Piper runs in and starts to clean and bandage her back. Hazel is by Angel's side, next to me, saying comforting things. Jason is talking to Percy about something and Leo is outside with his nose on fire.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I yell to get their attention. I feel uneasy and need to sit down and clear my messed up head.

They all stop and Leo puts out his nose. I hold up the black feather.

"I have seen this before and I know who her God Parent is." I sigh and look down at her. I flinch in the condition she is in, but I know she will be ok.

Piper glares at me. " That isn't important right now Nico, she needs medical attention!" She huffs and starts again.

I hold out my hand to stop her and look into her eyes. As a Child of Aphrodite, she must know what's going on in my head.

"Let me help her, I know what to do." She gives me a knowing look and I look back to angel. Piper and them back away to give me room.

I step to where my hands are over her back. Inside I play all my dark emotions and pain, including all my grief into my action now.

The room goes dark and my hands use it to let the thing in her back out. Slowly, the black thing is half-way out.

Suddenly I am thrown back and I hit my head on the wall. I get really dizzy and hear a voice outside of me.

"Prince of darkness, she must let them out herself. This is her test." It pauses.

"_And hers alone."_

My vision clears and I sit transfixed. My eyes float around the room and land on Jason. He is shaking me.

I push him away and hold back a choked sob.

This is just like when I couldn't help Bianca. Now I can't help Angel.

"Are you ok?" Percy is standing in front of me with wide eyes.

I stiffen and grit my teeth.

"Yes but I can't help her." Piper pushes Percy aside and glares at me.

"I thought you said you could help her!" She crosses her arms and I ball my hands into fists to keep control. The room goes slightly darker and I match her gaze.

"I did. What just happened means she has to do this on her own. It has to be a test from her Godly parent." I turn to leave but feel a hand on my shoulder. I brush it aside and look behind me to meet gold eyes.

"Nico, at least tell us who her Godly parent is." She gives me sad eyes and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine but I can't tell you what is happening to her." I look away to feel a stab of pain in my chest at the way Angel looks with her face twisted in pain.

"Her Godly parent is Thanatos."

**A/N**

**I know I took sooo long to write this but I was having a strike of writer's block. I'm also writing an actual book so I have tried to work on it too. **

**DUH DUH DUH! You finally know who her parent is AND it was in Nico's P.O.V.**

**Has Christmas come early? XD**

**-FallenAngelWithHeadphones**


	6. Hormones?

**Liz – Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it too :)**

**Wheeler1 – He is MY baby and don't forget that! Lol kidding. **

**ArcticFox319 – I love my plot twist, MWUAHAHAH. Yea I always was gonna have Thanatos as her father because he is my favorite god.**

**Girl With Strange Ideas(Guest) – Yea me either. I am glad you like them together :3**

I feel dizziness in my head, telling me to wake up. Slowly, I open my eyes.

I'm lying face down and I'm wearing a purple shirt this time. I realize I'm back in the same room I first woke up in. I get up, despite my back's protests, and move to the door.

Walking down the hallway, I hear voices up ahead.

"Never in my life! So irresponsible!" I hear a gruffly voice say. I hear some scuffling and then Annabeth's voice floats into the hallway.

"Coach, it was an accident. We were talking and then fell asleep. That's _it._" I am in the doorway now, but the doors shut.

I open the door and look around to find a half-goat thing waving around a baseball bat. I widen my eyes and raise my eyebrows in a questioning look.

"What did they do?" Coach huffs and points the bat towards the red-faced couple.

"They snuck out and spent _the night_ together." I stifle a laugh and sigh.

"You know something?" Coach raises his eyebrows at me.

"What would that be?" I give a small smile and try to keep from laughing as I talk.

"There's this thing called hormones. Deal with it." Nico chokes on his drink, Jason and Percy go red. Hazel flushes a deep red and edges away from Frank. Leo sets on fire, Piper smiles and elbows Jason causing him to blush deeper.

"Oh gods not another Leo." Piper says while laughing. He smacks his fire out and snorts.

"How is that a bad thing?" He gives off a goofy smirk and goes back to messing with random tools.

Annabeth sits down and huffs. Her face is strawberry red clashing with her blonde hair.

"Whatever, but we didn't do anything! Also," She turns to me and gives me a worried look. "Are you ok? I know Nico was trying to do everything to help you out." I feel a fuzzy feeling and turn to him.

"Oh, well thank you." He shrugs and goes out the door.

"I couldn't do much." I glace out the doorway and look back at them. I try to give out a reassuring smile but I think it was more for myself.

Some weird reason every time I watch him go it breaks me.

"So, what are you guys doing in here anyway?" I sit down in a chair. I lean my head in my hand and look at Jason.

"Well, we have to talk about what our next move is." I give him a confused look. _Next move? _

"Could you explain to the girl that still doesn't know anything?" I frown and cross my arms.

"We are all here to defeat an old geezer that is trying to destroy us and the world." Leo says dramatically.

"So this guy is after you?" Leo laughs and shakes his head.

"It's a girl and her forces, monsters and giants, are trying to stop us from saving the world." My head is killing me from all of the new info.

"Who is she?" Leo suddenly stops and looks down to fidget with random tools.

"Gaea, the earth goddess. She has been trying to wake up from deep sleep for centuries. There is a prophecy where we have to stop her and we are the seven to fulfil it."

My mind swirls and my eyes widen.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, wings carry the angel to the doors of death, and an oath to keep with a final breath." _They stare at me in awe while I recall my mother's words.

"How did you know that?!" Percy exclaims to me.

"My mother told me a long time ago. She always said to me something with those words has to do with me." I am stumped. _I can't believe this is all happening_

We hear a whirring noise like a large drill and Leo jumps out of his seat.

"That's Festus; I put him in autopilot so we must be close to Atlanta. I gotta go up there so, you know where we should land?"

We all look to Percy and he looks around.

"What?" Jason raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"Your Captain Salt Water, so tell us where to land." He sounded a bit stressed. _What exactly happened while I was out?_

"Probably someplace high so we can get a good look at the city." Leo nods his head and runs out to land the ship.

"Ok so Frank I need you to come and Annabeth –"Coach steps forward and stops Percy mid-sentence.

"Oh no, young lady you are _grounded." _She looks shocked and opens her mouth to say something. She thinks better of it and then leaves the room.

"Really coach? We are going through all of this and you _ground her?!"_ Percy shakes his head.

"Well me, Frank and Mr. Sneaky Jackson will go out and scout the city." Coach says while grabbing his baseball bat and rushing out the door.

Frank follows him out with Percy right behind mumbling sarcastic responses.

I feel tapping on my shoulder and turn to see Piper. She gives me a heartwarming smile and grabs my wrist to walk me/half drag me out.

We come to a stop at a door. She knocks and silently waits for the person behind it to open the door.

Nico opens the door with Hazel peering out behind him.

"Angel needs things while we are stopped. Want to go out and have a girls day?" The question was more geared towards Hazel but Nico answers anyway.

"Totally! Like, let me get my purse and we will go out and give her a makeover! "Nico says in a high voice.

I laugh and Piper rolls her eyes while Hazel stifles a giggle.

"Well I wanted Hazel to go but we do need somebody to give another opinion. So come on guys!" Nico looks shocked but quickly recovers and follows the Cherokee girl. Hazel walks beside me.

"This will be a lot of fun." I smile and look at Nico's back. Almost on cue he looks back and our eyes meet.

His eyes darken, like from a bad memory and he snaps back to look forward.

I sigh and hug myself, whilst trying to ignore my throbbing back.

_This is going to be an interesting day out._

**A/N**

**I am so sorry I took forever in updating. I got grounded then I didn't know how to kinda slow the pace a bit. I thought I was going to fast .**

**So next chapter is going to be funny and nice going. (Maybe, I may change my mind and be evil XD) Thank you all for reviewing and it means a lot!**

**I will be doing a texting sort of thing between the seven and others. Not with Angel though. But I promise it will be funny. It will be called Texting Half-Bloods.**

**-FallenAngelWithHeadphones**


End file.
